Network conferencing, such as provided in Webex by Cisco®, interconnects various users over a computer network for video, audio, and/or data communications. A host organizing a meeting may define two levels of attendees: required and optional. When a meeting is created, authorized attendees receive an invitation in an email or other message. The invitation has a url or clickable link for joining the meeting. However, some users may later misplace or otherwise be unable to access the invitation at the time of the meeting. Other users may decide not to attend the meeting, so delete the invitation. Regardless of the reason why, a user may decide to participate in a meeting but have limited or no access to the invitation.
Where a new participant wants to join a meeting at the last moment, the host may instant message or email an invitation or the url link to the participant join the meeting. However, the email or instant message is done manually by the meeting host, so may disrupt the meeting or preparation for the meeting.